


Brandon's days in Manchester

by fuckforever



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckforever/pseuds/fuckforever
Summary: Vince got his nephew Brandon to look after.Stuart is interested in the boy.





	1. Brandon

"Who's this?" Said Stuart with an interested tone of voice.  
Vince rolled his eyes "He's my nephew, Brandon. Son of my step-sister."  
The boy laughed "You sound very excited about having me around, uncle." He said, sarcastically "No need to worry. When mum calls, you tell her I go to school, to Church, and all the bloody stuff alright? And I'll just fuck around giving you no problems" he shrugged.  
Stuart laughed out loud "The kid's great Vince!"  
His blond friend didn't seem to agree "Brandon, you know I can't do that. Your mother trusts me."  
Brandon picked a cigarette from his packet and put it between his lips before lighting it up.  
"Listen, Vince, you're fucking 30! Fuck my mother! I'm not going to die in this fucking city, alright? Leave me be." He said before walking away.  
"Please don't disappear!" Shouted Vince.  
Stuart was still laughing "The boy's by any chance attracted to men?"  
"I don't know, Stuart, but I beg you: don't try to seduce him! He's my nephew, he's only 19, I swore to his mother that I would protect him!"  
"Oh piss off, Vince. The little wanker outsmarts you. He will help you if you'll help him" said Stuart "And about your request... I'll think about it." He laughed and jumped back into his car, leaving Vince alone.

***

Brandon came home for dinner.  
"How do you do uncle" he casually said  
"How do you do"  
The boy sat beside him on the couch.  
"Listen, Vince, I don't want to cause you trouble. Yet you have to understand I can't not think about the fact my mother dumped me to you. I won't get in your way but leave me time."  
"Alright, Brandon. You do what you want on one condition."  
"And that is?"  
"You go to school. It's your last year, after all."  
"Alright" he said, and outstretched his hand "Do we have a deal?"  
"We do."  
"Nice... so, what's for dinner?"  
Vince then thought that living with a teenager was way more difficult than he had imagined.

***

"Stuart, I need to get Brandon from school."  
"The boy doesn't want you to get him from school, you loser."  
"Well actually he asked me so I could give him a lift to the center."  
"What for?"  
"I didn't ask."  
"Alright then, let's go fetch our sweet kid."  
When they arrived, Brandon was smoking a cigarette while a blonde cheek talked to him.  
"So maybe you wanna pass by..."  
"Hmm?" Said the boy, losing her sentence because his attention was on the black jeep.  
"I'm having a party tonight. Everybody's coming. You should come too." Said the girl. Her name was Ashley or something.  
"Yes why not."  
Brandon knew he was a good looking boy. He was of medium height, with long, disheveled dark blond hair. He had sharp face traits, a soft beard and witty brown eyes.  
The girl smiled at him and put an hand of his arm. She was gorgeous, he had to admit that, but maybe a little too easy to get. She didn't struck his curiosity.  
"Sorry babe but I have to go"  
she smiled even more while hearing the pet name he used for every single girl.  
"See you, Brandon" she said while the car stopped in front of them.  
He gave her a nod and got into the car.  
"Made yourself a girlfriend, little boy?" Said mockingly Stuart.  
"Why, you jealous?" Commented Brandon.  
Stuart laughed while Vince shot him a look  
"What, uncle? I was answering the question."  
"You're terrible. Both of you."  
Brandon nodded "Probably yes" he put his head forward between that of the two men "Leave me by The Old Rose Pub"  
"By a pub? You can't get in there."  
"I can" said simply Brandon "Thank you for the ride."  
"You could have a better one..." retorted Stuart.  
"MAN!" Nearly shouted Vince but Brandon only laughed.  
"You wish" he said.  
Stuart lifted an eyebrow "Challenge accepted" he stated.


	2. Piss off Stuart Alan Jones!

They were all drinking at the pub when Vince caught Brandon coming in with a beautiful girl. He didn't see his uncle and instead moved to the counter where he took two drinks. Then he went to sit with the girl. They started talking. Brandon lighted a cigarette while the girl drank from her glass.  
"Look Vince there's your kid right there" said Stuart out loud.  
Brandon heard him for he excused himself from the girl and directed towards them.  
"Hey Vince, Stuart, guys." He greeted everyone "Brandon, you on a date?"  
The boy smirked "No, never on a date. I'm just out with Margaery, but she's a bit of a posh girl. They like it rough."  
Vince nearly choked on his drink while Stuart replied "You seem experienced. And tell me... do you only do women?"  
Brandon raised his eyebrows "I do what I find interesting. Anyway..."  
He was caught off by a hand that gripped his wrist "Brando, let's go dancing?"  
"Sure babe" he said, then turned to face the men "Have a nice night fuckers"  
Vince stood still while Stuart kept talking about how he would have liked to fuck the hell out of his nephew.

***

It was three o'clock in the morning and Vince was dragging Stuart out of a club when someone hugged the two of them from behind.  
"Hello fuckers!!"  
"Oh my god Brandon, have you done drugs?"  
"Oh no way better than that, a threesome!"  
Vince became pale and Stuart started laughing. Both Brandon and him were completely drunk.  
"You boy deserve to be punished and I will do that by shagging you to death on behalf of your uncle's pride."  
Brandon pushed Stuart away while laughing "Not even after all of these drinks I would let you fuck me you wanker"  
Stuart took it badly then and punched him and oh yeah Brandon really did that he punched back and they started quarrelling like children.  
Vince dragged them home.

***

"No but seriously kid why don't we have a good fuck?"  
"Stuart" hissed Vince "We are having breakfast and you're both in hangover. This is not the time."  
"It's alright uncle. I don't want a good fuck 'cause I don't want to ruin my relationship with Vince who's very obviously in love with you."  
Vince choked on his coffee. Why did he always have to choke on things?!  
Stuart fell silent, then turned to his bestfriend. "Are you in love with me?"  
Vince swallowed his coffee.  
"No Stuart, the boy's making assumptions in hangover."  
Stuart took a deep breath "Thanks God"  
Brandon shot Vince a glare "So you're telling me you wouldn't mind me and Stuart shagging?"  
"Of course I would mind, your mother would kill me if I let you in the bed of this childish prick. Anyway, thought you were straight."  
"I don't like to label myself. I'm free."  
Stuart laughed "Only a teenager would say such a thing"  
Brandon shrugged "I'm late for school. See ya fuckers."  
"Stop calling us that!!" Shouted Vince.

***

When he exited Vince's house and went into his car, Stuart didn't expect to find Brandon skating down the street.  
He put on his sunglasses and slowed down.  
"Kid!!" He shouted.  
Brandon looked at him. He was smoking a cigarette and Stuart had to admit the fucker had style.  
"C'mon I'm taking you to school!"  
"That's where I'm going"  
"No way lad, you're in the opposite direction"  
Brandon threw the cigarette against the side of his car.  
"Piss off Stuart Alan Jones!!" He said and got into a tiny alley where Stuart couldn't follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an english native speaker so feel free to correct me!


End file.
